


The other Chat Noir and Ladybug

by Hyperactivefangirl29



Series: Masks off to ya [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous parents, Plagg is easily bribbed, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29
Summary: Adrien starts asking questions, Plagg does his 'best' to answer.





	The other Chat Noir and Ladybug

"Plagg?"

Noting the inquisitive note in his chosen's voice and the fact he'd been trying to sleep, Plagg groned. "What?"

"I've been wondering, have there been other Chat Noir's?" Adrien asked. Plagg groaned again, just what he needed,  _questions_ but he knew if he didn't answer now, Adrien would keep asking. Or, even worse, take away his cheese!

"Yes, now go back to sleep." By the rustling of Adrien's sheets, Plagg could tell the boy hadn't go back to sleep.

 

"Are any of them still alive?" 

"Of course they're still alive, you think I'm that bad at taking care of my chosen?" Plagg answered angrily, he'd lost some cats before; many more than the bugs that had been lost; but the last couple of times he'd succeeded in keeping his charges alive.   

"Sorry." His latest chosen said quietly, there was an apologetic pause before Adrien spoke again. "Can you, tell me anything about them?"   

"No."

"Please Plagg."

"Go away." 

"Plagg-" The Kwamii in question let out a loud fake snore. "I'll give you four wheels of camembert."

Plagg's ears twitched, the silence stretched between them until Plagg finally huffed,"Fine!" The tiny cat-like creature floated up from the little bed Adrien had made for him onto the boy's shoulder. "The last person I chose was in the seventies, she was studying in America when violence broke out over the Vietnam war, the people needed a hero even though Hawkmoth wasn't active. She called herself Puma Noir, at the time her partner was Bogue d'essaim rather than Ladybug. Once the Cold War ended they felt they were no longer needed and willingly gave up their miraculous'."

"Wait, Chan Noir was a girl?" 

"I tell you about the previous wearer of your ring, and  _that's_ what you take from it?" 

"Sorry," Adrien apologized sheepishly then perked up. "Does that mean Ladybug; or rather Bogue d'essaim; was a boy?" 

"I give up." Plagg rose into the air again, wanting to go back to bed but Adrien caught him softly around the middle. 

"I'm sorry Plagg, can you tell me more?" 

"There's not much else to tell you." 

"Can you at least tell me if Puma Noir and Bogue d'essaim fell in love?" The hope in the boy's eyes was a little bit pathetic but Plagg couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy.

"Yes, they fell in love and got married, it was sickeningly sweet. Can I go back to bed now?" Plagg huffed, folding his tiny arms. Adrien let the Kwamii go, settling back int bed with a contented sigh. "I expect my cheese first thing." But Adrien had already fallen into dreams where he and Ladybug got married and lived happily ever after. 

* * *

When Marinette went down for breakfast the moring after her parents had confronted her about being Ladybug, she noticed something strange in her father's ear. "Papa, I didn't know you had your ears pierced." She said in surprise, Sabrine hid a smile as Tom reached up and brushed the black and red jewels nestled in his right cartilage.  

"Your mother convinced me to get it done when we were studying in America. I thought I'd show a little pride toward you Marinette." 

"Thanks, Papa!" Marinette kissed her father's cheek before her eyes fell on the clock. "Oh on, I'm going to be late!" She dashed out, a pastry in hand, pausing only to slip on her shoes before hurrying to school. She never was the jade and onyx ring wrapped around her mother thumb as she flipped pancakes for brekfast. 

 


End file.
